How bad could it be?
by Elphieispopular
Summary: The spell for Fiyero didn't work. Elphaba tried to commit suicide, but failed when Glinda saved her. But everything has its disadvantages, Elphaba lost her memory, and thinks Glinda is the evil one. Morrible takes advantage of it. What will happen? Set after No Good Deed.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little dark story, because I'm awfully sad today. Don't know why

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

* * *

><p>"Fiyero!" echoed through the corridors of Kiamo Ko.<p>

He was dead, she simple felt it. The only glimmer of hope that she had for him, was gone now.

"No! It cannot be!" Sobbed Elphaba. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees.

"Mm-ma'am" sounded Chistery soft and caring voice. Chistery just went to get Elphaba, because he saw Gale Force coming.

"No, Chistery go away. It's over, it's all over. Take the others and fly away, fly as far away as you can and never come back"

"Bb-but"

"No buts, go away. That's an order, Chistery" Chistery looked sad, he flew to Elphaba and gave her one last hug. Then he disappeared with the other monkeys for good.

Elphaba smiled through her tears. Chistery can get at least a good life. Somewhere where Animals are free to live. She wished she could have that too, along with Fiyero.

"Then it's finally true, no one mourns the wicked" She knew she had nothing to live for, so why live?

She stood up and walked down the stairs, all the way to the basement. In her basement she found a small box. Elphaba made the box open with a small key that she kept in the hem of her dress. In the box lied a knife and a mirror. She grabbed the knife and pressed hard against her middle finger. It made her finger bleed. It seemed like the pain didn't bother her because she didn't make any sound. She wrote with her middle finger in the mirror; _The Wicked die alone._

Then she rubbed the blood what was left on her mouth, and kissed the mirror. Her bloody lips where now on the mirror too. "What does it matter?" She said quietly. She brought the knife to her heart.

"I'm sorry" And with that, she stuck with a fierce movement the knife in her heart. For a moment she hissed in pain.

Elphaba dropped the knife, and fell to the ground. "How bad is this? Compared to a broken heart?" She asked herself.

"Whatever it is, the wicked die alone. And that's the only thing that matters" She said nothing more. She grinned. Just one more second, and she would only feel calm inside herself. She closed her eyes, the moment was almost there.

But just before everything was black, she heard one more thing. It was a voice, a voice that she knew all too well.

"Elphie? Is that you?"

Then, she heard nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it wasn't a funny story. but I promise that the next one will be happier. <strong>


	2. Saved?

**So, I decided to make a new chapter for this, because I feel sorry for Elphaba. You must know that I'm not a mean person (well, most of the time I'm not)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked **

* * *

><p><em>"Elphie, is that you?" And then, everything went black. <em>

"Elphie !" Glinda shrieked when she saw her best friend lying on the ground.

"Oh no, that can't be true!" Cried Glinda when she saw the blood that surrounded her best friend.

As hard as she could, she ran to Elphaba. But then she stopped, because something caught her eye. "A mirror? Why a mirror?" And when she saw what was written, the knife and Elphaba, she knew what this meant. "S-suicide" stammered Glinda.

She almost cried. But that couldn't be true. Why would she do that? No, this was not the time to ask questions, she had to see if maybe, maybe Elphaba was still alive. First she looked if her heartbeat it still did. Yes, it was there. Very faint, but it was there.

"Thank Oz" Luckily she had first aid classes at Shiz, because she hadn't followed lessons by Madame Morrible in the beginning. But somehow, it seemed like she had now forgotten everything.

"What do I do now? Wait, the Grimmerie!" Even though she couldn't read it, it was worth a try, right? Quickly she ran back upstairs, she swore that she saw it on a table.

"Gotcha!" Said Glinda, and she ran right back down.

"Gosh, that was a workout" she said exhausted, it was not easy to do that in heels She ran to Elphaba, who was now violently hyperventilating.

"Elphie! Stay calm, it will be all right" She really didn't know if everything would be okay, but this is not the way it should end! Glinda wanted to look through the book, but suddenly, as if by magic, the book began to move by itself. The book stopped at an odd page, one where only one line on the page was written and nothing else.

"Why not?" One second Glinda began to doubt herself, the book was full of wiles and tricks, but what should she do otherwise? So she started to read the spell. "_Numquam Urbem, morietur, et viridis transfer_" chanted Glinda, again and again.

"Elphie! Please wake up again!"

"_Numquam Urbem, morietur, et viridis transfer_" And just when she thought it was too late, there flowed a purple glow about her and Elphaba.

"What the hell" said Glinda. The glow became bigger and bigger, and when it was too big, she had to close her eyes, because if she didn't she would be blind by now.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, she was suddenly in her room in Emerald City. Glinda turned and saw Elphaba lying on her bed.<p>

"Thank Oz" but to her great surprise, all blood of Elphaba, was gone. Her wound was gone too, it seemed as if it had never been there.

"But, but how?" Then she looked at the Grimmerie, which she still had in her hands. She smiled, it worked! So Elphaba isn't the only one who can read the Grimmerie. Quickly she looked to Elphaba's heartbeat again. But, what was that? She checked again and again, but how often she did it, there was no heartbeat. None at all.

"N-no Elphaba! You can't die! You have to stay with me! Do you hear me? Elphaba!" She started to cry again, she was not on her good day today.

"Do you remember when we met for the first time?" Said Glinda a while later when her tears stopped. She sat on her knees beside the bed. She smiled.

"I never dared to think back then that we were becoming friends. Let alone becoming best friends" she couldn't hold back her tears. She cried for hours. Praying to the Unnamed God that Elphaba was going to be okay. And if people came to her door, she shouted at them or throwing random stuff at the door. She cried until no more tears came, but only sobs. A moment later, she fell asleep with her head next to Elphaba's head, and a hand on the bed.

But what she didn't know was that very gently and quietly, Elphaba had laid her hand on Glinda's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you really think I let Elphaba die? Of course not! Get ready for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Memory

**No, I haven't had the time to upload. Yes, I'm mean to Elphie. And no, I am not afraid of you guys.**

**Yeah so, school started again and I have lots of homework and tests. *sigh* Well it was my choice to do 2tto (That's the highest class you can get and it is in 2 languages, Dutch and English)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked I don't own...**

* * *

><p><em>But what she didn't know was that very gently and quietly, Elphaba had laid her hand on Glinda's hand.<em>

The next day Glinda was roughly awoken, because she heard someone screaming. It was Elphaba. Glinda groaned. "Elphie, shut your mouth it is too early" But then she realized what happened last night. _Wait what! She's alive?! _Glinda sat straight up, but when she looked to Elphaba she saw that Elphaba was scared, really scared. "Elphie! Keep calm, nothing is going to harm you" she tried to appease. But when Elphaba saw Glinda, she became even more restless.

"N-n-no where am I? Who are you?" Then she looked at herself, and gasped. "Who am I?! And why am I green!"

"What! Elphie. Your name is Elphaba! And you're green because you're born green" How could this happen now? She looked at the Grimmerie. _Stupid thing, why can't there be a happy ending?_

"Why should I believe you? I don't even know you!"

"Elphaba! I'm your best friend, Glinda! Does there ring a bell?"

"Go away!" Said Elphaba frightened. Glinda looked at her with stern eyes. "Elphie, you need help. I think you lost your memory"

"What are you talking about!" Yelled Elphaba when she threw a pillow at Glinda. "I'm talking about that you lost your memory! You don't even know who I am" Yelled Glinda back as she caught the pillow.

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Well, I'm going to get the doctor and you're staying here. Understood?" Elphaba ran furiously to Glinda, but just as she was reaching for her, Glinda quickly ran to the door and put it on lock.

"Phew, that was just on time" she sighed, as she walked through the halls. _I can't believe she has lost her memory. If she has her memory back, then she'll be in so much trouble. _Thought Glinda angry, but now she had to get a doctor quickly.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was pacing in the room. What was that woman thinking? Yes, she had lost her memory but that didn't matter! The first thing she had to do was try to get out of here. Who was that woman actually? She said her name was Glinda or something like that, and she said that she was her friend? "Even though I've lost my memory, I'm pretty sure that I would never become friends with such a perky blonde woman"<p>

Now, let's see where she can escape. Well there's always the window, but it's a bit high. Elphaba searched for another exit, but there wasn't anything. No! She had to escape, she couldn't let Glinda get her.

Suddenly she felt a rush of adrenaline in her hands, when she looked down she saw that her hands were glowing! "M-magic?" She stammered. Maybe, just maybe she can escape with the magic. Elphaba looked around if she saw anything, a broom! Wait a broom? Well, better than nothing. Quickly she grabbed the broom.

"Okay, how did I did that again?" She closed her eyes, and thought about nothing but the magic. Her hands began to glow again and within a second, the broom was flying itself. "Amazing" She whispered. Elphaba heard Glinda coming, so she climbed on the broom, broke the window and floated through the air. Now, the only thing she had to do was seeking for answers.

While Glinda was on the phone, she thought of something. If Elphaba had forgotten everything, did she also forget that she is a witch? Glinda gasped. "Oh, dear Oz!" As fast as she could, she ran back to the room where Elphaba was. "Elphaba, I come inside" But when she stepped inside, she saw that the window was broken, and Elphaba was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha *Cough, cough* sorry I think I have to practice more.<strong>


	4. Kiamo Ko

**Wow, the eleventh wicked anniversary! So cool! Alright, I'm sorry to update a little bit later than planned. But yeah I've updated! And I have great news (well, for me then). Guess what? I'm going to see Willemijn Verkaik on the 16th of November! Sooooo happy!**

* * *

><p><em>She saw that the window was broken, and Elphaba was gone. <em>

Glinda stood there staring at the window with wide eyes. "Oz, I'm going to kill her" She said quietly as if she was not upset, but then she began to scream very loudly and hysterically. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh" Fortunately Madame Morrible was for a day away, otherwise she would come straight to her room.

Suddenly there was a banging on her door. "Miss Glinda, is everything alright?" Sounded it from the other side of her door. It was Clara, one of her maids."Yes, everything is going fine" She had to go and find Elphaba, but she had to come up with a good reason to go away, because hello I'm leaving because the Wicked Witch of the West has lost her memory and I'm going to look for here, is not exactly a good reason.

"Clara, are you still there?" Asked Glinda to see if Clara was still there. "Yes ma'am" sounded it from the other side back. What could she say? Well, then a kind of the truth. "I want you to let the Wizard know that I'm going away for a while"

"But, madam, he will ask why you're leaving" Of course he will ask that, he always wants to know everything. "Say that I'm going to visit my parents for a week" _Yes, a week is hopefully enough,_ Glinda thought.

"I will ma'am, can I help by packing your belongings before you go?" Glinda thought for a moment. "No I can do it on my own, thank you. You may go now" She let out a deep sigh of reassurance when she heard Clara leave.

"That was that, and now I'm going out of here" She picked up a few things like clothes and money and dropped it in a suitcase, but when she wanted to run away she looked at her clothes. Glinda had a long dress with puffy sleeves on, something that is not really smart to wear for traveling. So she had to change her clothes first. When she was finished, she had a purple shirt with three-quarter sleeves on, and a black corset and black trousers in which she could easily move, she also had a black cape. Quickly she ran down the stairs and to the gate, she had hid her curly hair under her cape and her makeup was dark blue instead of pink, just to don't be recognized. She quickly walked on until she came to the beginning of a forest. "Time to search Elphaba" she said as she bravely stepped into the woods.

* * *

><p>Elphaba flew further and further through the forest until she came to Kiamo Ko, it was getting late and she started to getting tired. So even though she didn't know that this was her castle, she looked inside. She stepped in the big castle, looking if anyone was home. "Hello, is anyone there?" She asked, but there was no answer.<p>

Apparently there was nobody home. Elphaba ran up the stairs, all the way up until she saw a door. When she opened the door she saw that it was a kind of bedroom, there was a bed, a desk and a bookcase with lots of books. Elphaba walked to the desk and saw that there was a book, a journal, to be exact. She picked up the book and flipped through it with surprised eyes, because at the end of each page she saw the same; _Yours, Elphaba_.

"But my name is Elphaba, right? Could this mean that this is my journal?" She gasped "Wait, this must also be my castle!" Maybe this book can help her get her memory back! But she was really tired, so she had to wait till tomorrow. Luckily didn't have to worry that this was someone else his room. She quickly crawled into bed, and a few minutes later she was in a deep sleep.

But at exactly twelve o'clock midnight, a hooded figure walked through Kiamo Ko, and in Elphaba's room. It stopped right before the desk with the journal on it, and looked through it, and the figure had an evil smile on its face "So dearie, here are you hiding" Said the figure with a false voice. It made a strange position with its hands, and muttered something. Then the figure suddenly disappeared in black smoke as if it didn't exist.


	5. Horrible Morrible, or not?

**Yay, I've uploaded! **

**My weekend was great! I saw Willemijn Verkaik! *Squeals* She was so ozmazing! *Squeals harder till it was to hard, and falls to the ground.* *Elphaba came in and looked at me with a weird face. "Are you okay?"***

**Fun thing today: I went to church, and saw a girl, uhh young woman, playing the piano. And I thought oh my Oz! She just looks like a real version of Nessarose! So I asked my parents what her name was. And they said that her name was ROSE! XD**

**Now with the story, why so angry about Madame Morrible Horrible? Doesn't anyone give her a second change? Cause I think she is really nice! No kidding.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't one wicked. **

* * *

><p><em>The figure suddenly disappeared in black smoke as if it didn't exist.<em>

The next morning was Elphaba roughly awakened, because she suddenly felt a cold wind blowing in her room. She looked at the open window and frowned. Strange, she had never opened the window? She got out of bed, walked to the window and closed it.

Elphaba yawned. What had she been doing? Oh yeah, the diary! She walked to her desk to grab her diary, but it was gone! Now was Elphaba a little scared, first an open window and now her diary gone? It was just as if someone did not want her to find out who she was.

She groaned, was it again Glinda? Elphaba didn't trust Glinda at all, first she kidnapped her, and then she did something so that she had lost her memory and eventually steals her diary so she cannot know who she is!

But what now? Should she go after Glinda, or go on without her diary? No, in that diary stood all what she had to know. She had to find that diary!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, was Glinda already walking for a half hour.<p>

"Ouch, my feet hurt! I'm so stupid, why didn't I use my bubble, my shoes are already worn out!"

But then she remembered why she had not used her bubble. She thought she might scare Elphaba with her giant pink bubble. "Oh, yes I can be so stupid!" So she went on.

A few kilometers later she heard some rustling in the bushes. Glinda quickly grabbed her wand and held it tightly to her.

"Is someone there?"

No response.

"Come on out. That's an order!"

There was some laughter from the bushes. "And who are you to give me orders?"

"I, Glinda the Good. And now come out of the bushes"

"Why should I? Why should I listen to such and airheaded annoying blonde little girl?" Steam came out of Glinda's ears now.

The blonde was just about to cast a spell on the bushes, but was stopped by a green flash of lightning that came straight toward fell with a loud thud on the ground. While the person of the bushes quickly ran away.

"Hey! Come back, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Sorry dearie but playtime is over, it's time that I am going to visit a stupid green friend of you!" Laughed Madame Morrible when she disappeared.

It was official, this was not one of her best weeks. First, Fiyero's death, then Elphaba loses her memory, and now there is also an ugly fish searching her best friend, too.

"Well, it can't be worse." She sighed, just before there was a heavy rainfall. All her clothes became wet, and her makeup and hair were completely smeared and ruined. "My makeup! I look totally hideodious!"

As much as she wanted to go after Elphaba, she first had to seek shelter from the rain. Glinda cursed under her breath, she just knew that this was Morribles doing.

* * *

><p>Just when Elphaba wanted to go to find Glinda, it began to rain, too.<p>

"How can that be? The sun was just shining" And because she did not want to get wet, she went back inside.

But when she was in her chair again, she heard something.

Curious, Elphaba walked to the sound. The sound came from the kitchen, and it was getting louder.

Now became she a little worried. She grabbed a thick book, in case of emergency, to defend herself against that thing that made that sound. She stood right in front of the door, where the sound came from.

Elphaba took a deep breath. It was now or never.

She threw the door open and held her book in front of herself. The hard sound of the door, made the little Animal jump up.

A little scared, but also angry, sneaked Elphaba a little closer. when she saw what it was, she dropped her book and gasped.

It was a Monkey, a Monkey with wings to be exact.

"W-W-who are you?"


	6. Chistery

**HOLIDAY!**

**Oh my oz, I'm so terrible sorry for not updating anytime sooner! The reasons are: School, homework, tiredness and no inspiration. Serious, I really had no idea what to write... But a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, and especially AriBridge! She gave me some really good tips. By the way, you have to go read her stories, they're amazing! **

**Disclaimer: HUGE NEWS! I don't own Wicked!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a Monkey, a Monkey with wings to be exact.<em>

_"W-W-who are you?"_

When the Monkey saw that it was Elphaba, he ran happily towards her. Elphaba was now really scared, but not like the last time, she slowly began to walk backwards. "M-m-miss! Chi-istery mis-ssed you!"

_Wait, he can talk? An animal that can talk?!_

"D-d-do I know you?" Asked Elphaba, she still was a bit afraid of what that terrible creature could do to her. Chistery stopped immediately with running. He wasn't gone for a week and she didn't remember him? Chistery felt a little bit angry. So, she didn't care for him at all?

"B-but mistress I-"

"Who are you? Why are you calling me mistress? And how is it possible for you to talk?! You are an animal for goodness sake!" Instead of answer the many questions, Chistery grabbed her hand and dragged her to her bedroom. "Hey, let me go!"

* * *

><p>When they were in the bedroom, Chistery locked the door behind them and stood stubbornly in front of Elphaba, while Elphaba looked really angry at him. Finally she had a good look of him. He was just a monkey, only the wings were a kind of strange. They were blue and not exactly small, but since when did monkeys have wings?<p>

"What are you trying to tell me? I really want to know who I am, and I think that you know it, so please say it and leave me alone!" Said Elphaba angry.

The Monkey tried to explain it, but it was really hard to understand. Even Elphaba couldn't understand all of it. So, she grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, and gave it to Chistery. "Write everything on it what you want to say." Chistery looked weird at the paper. The problem was that he couldn't write well. Yes, sometimes he looked through Elphaba's books, but he had never learned to write.

Elphaba gave him a look of annoyance. "What? You can't write? You can speak, but you can't write and you have wings? What kind of animal are you?" Chistery shook his head and pointed at himself. "Chistery not animal. Chistery Animal." Then, he pointed to Elphaba. "Mistress Elphaba."

"No! You're lying! I'm not your mistress! You're even worse than Glinda." Elphaba turned around to walk away, but then she remembered that the door was locked. And Chistery had the keys. For a moment she thought about stealing the keys, but that is impossible, Chistery could fly away. Maybe she could destroy the door with her magic? No, she didn't know how to use her magic, it came on random moments, so it was useless.

Chistery's eyes widened "M-m-mistress Elphaba visited m-miss Glinda?"

"You mean that stupid blonde? Yes, I visited her, well she actually kidnapped me, and it is her fault that I don't remember anything. She's the evil one." Her hands became fists and began to glow when she thought about Glinda.

Chistery rushed to her side. "N-no! Miss Glinda good! M-m-mistress Elphaba must s-s-see her again!"

"No, mistress Elphaba must not! I'm not going to look for her!" Chistery looked sad. "B-but Miss Glinda can help. She bring back m-m-memory."

Elphaba looked angry at Chistery. "What do you know about that? You're just a silly, stupid monkey! You can't even speak correctly! You're totally useless! Just go away!"Chistery looked really hurt. "Does m-mistress really think that? Than Chistery will not bother mistress anymore. Chistery will leave"

The poor Monkey was about to cry, how could she say such things? She loved him, or not? The look on his face, and the way he said his words, and what she said to him made Elphaba feel really sorry for him, she didn't meant it. Oh, oz she really has to learn to think before speaking! When Chistery was about to fly away, Elphaba ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Chistery, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm really confused about who is good and who not, and I promise you that I'm going to seek Glinda and-" She was cut off by a finger on her lips. It was from Chistery who smiled at her. "M-m-mistress talks to much." Elphaba smiled, too.

"I know, but there's one more thing before I go: I want to know more about Animals. Can you help me?" Chistery nodded. He grabbed Elphaba by her hand, unlocked the door, and led her to the library. While Elphaba walked through Kiamo Ko, she thought about how huge it was and there where many secret passages. Finally they came to the library.

"Wow, so many books!" Said Elphaba when Chistery opened the doors of the library. He grabbed one of the books that read: **History of the Animals.** It was a magical book, every time when there happened something important about the Animals, it came automatically in the book. The winged Monkey leaved the room, so that Elphaba could read in peace.

* * *

><p>When Chistery came back into the room, he saw Elphaba with tears in her eyes. Elphaba looked up from her book. "C-chistery, I didn't know this. H-h-how could I forget this?"<p>

She had read everything, and she remembered it. She remembered that it was the Wizard's fault that the Animals had no rights. She remembered that Chistery was her loyal Monkey. And she remembered that Glinda was not the evil one. There was only one person that she didn't remember: Madame Morrible.

Chistery ran to Elphaba and embraced her with all his might. Elphaba embraced the Monkey as well.

"M-m-mistress, you're back. Chistery missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, don't we all like Chistery? Now Elphaba has to go to Glinda...BUTTT do we remember where Glinda now is?<strong>

**One more thing, I know that some people who read/favourited/followed this don't review. Please review, it inspires me to continue!**

**The next update will be quicker! **


End file.
